Perfection
by World'sBestFangirl
Summary: Johnlock fic with plenty of fluff and maybe some shmut later. John and Sherlock are first seen in the moment they realize the extent of their feelings for each other and how the other shares those feelings. Hope you enjoy, sorry I'm not very good at summaries.
1. Perfection

**Perfection**

**Hi guys! This is my first fic so please don't judge the quality. Also even though I do not entirely approve of homosexuality, this is a Johnlock fic mainly because they are just too cute that I can't help myself. There might be some shmut later but I try to avoid strong language. I hope you enjoy.**

The moment that both John and Sherlock realized that they loved each other was the most perfect point in time that either if them could remember. Before that day neither of them knew the full extent of their feelings toward the other, nor did they know that the other had feelings for them. Of course both had been having non platonic feelings toward each other for quite some time, but it wasn't until that time that they discovered the love they felt.

John had been sitting on the couch writing his blog, occasionally looking up at Sherlock, who was examining a specimen under the microscope in the kitchen, while thinking of what to write next.

At one point John had been staring at Sherlock for quite sometime, having forgotten all about his blog in the midst of his thoughts of the other man. Sherlock, feeling John's intense eyes on him, looked up and retuned John's gaze. It was in that moment, as they looked on to each other's eyes, that it dawned on them. Each could feel the affection that the other's gaze held, and that they truly felt the same.

They held each others gaze for a moment, simply drinking in the reality of this revelation. Finally John broke the silence that had enshrouded them.

"Sherlock?" He whispered, as if seeing the taller man's pale frame for the first time.

"John!" Sherlock breathed, relief audible in his voice.

It was then in that perfect moment, that endless stretch of time, that the two slowly rose form their seated positions to glide together as if caught in a magical summer dream, and share their first kiss.

When the two finally broke apart it was like the world had changed around them. Before they had shared that magical moment in time they had lived in a world that was bleak with no hope of finding anything so wonderful as to make them feel as young and care free as a child again. After however they realized they had found such a thing though they hadn't known they were missing it.

Over the course of that day neither left the other's side, not for one second. When it came time for bed they went together, almost by agreement, in to Sherlock's room. They were still in an awestruck daze as they slid on to the bed next to each other for the night.

"Sherlock?" John said, speaking for almost the first time since that morning.

"Yes John?"

"Well...I...I..." He trailed off, the soldier for once at a lost for words.

"Yes?" Sherlock prompted, turning to face him as he did.

"I'm not quite sure how to say this but... Sherlock... I love you."

"I know." Said Sherlock simply, his silken voice sliding through the air. "And you know what? I'm pretty sure I love you too."

"I know." John said but unlike Sherlock's know it all tone that is implied John would be crazy not to love him, John's tone sounded worried, disappointed, like Sherlock could have so much better and John just couldn't comprehend why this wonderful man would choose him.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Sherlock asked, suddenly worried that something might come between them this early on.

"No...not really...it's just... Why me? Why not someone else who would be so much better for you? Why have you chosen to settle for me?"

"Because," Sherlock said slowly, trying to ensure his voice could not betaken as angry in any way. "I love you, and no one could be any better for me than you. You make sure I eat, that I stay as safe as I could possibly stand, you provide a rock in the storm when I'm battling my various addictions, and most importantly you love me too."

With that they curled up together and promptly fell asleep.

**Hey again! Hope you liked it. Please don't be afraid to favorite and review this story. It would mean a lot to me if you would. New chapter will hopefully be coming soon so have no fear, bye!**


	2. Baby's First Case

**Baby's First case**

**Sorry it took sooooo long to post a new chapter, but life was (unfortunately) catching up with me. I hope you understand, and that you like this new chapter. As always with these stories, don't be afraid to review and follow/favorite. Much love - World'sBestFangirl**

The next day Sherlock woke to the faint purring of his phone on the night table. Lestrade had called with a new case. When Sherlock had hung up, he looked down at the still sleeping figure of John next to and almost on top of him. Watching John's slow, steady breathing Sherlock didn't want to disturb him, but knew John had to be woken. At long length, Sherlock finally moved to rouse his partner from slumber.

"John," he called lovingly. "John, it's time to wake up. We have a case, you and I."

At the mention of a case, John almost instantaneously began to stir. He slowly opened his radiant blue eyes, looking up at Sherlock in a sleepy haze.

"Wha...?" he asks slightly confused, as his brain still struggled with the sleep that had ensnared him not long ago.

"Come on John," Sherlock said gently. "We have a case, Lestrade just called me."

"Oh," supplied a still groggy, but willing John. "Can't I sleep just a little longer?" he pleaded, sounding rather childlike.

"No," chuckled Sherlock. "I'm afraid not. But we'll pick you up some breakfast on the way, okay?"

"Okay." mumbles John compliantly.

When the cab pulls up to the crime scene John and Sherlock quickly exit in to the cold winter morning. Newly acquired cups of hot liquid in hand, they walk toward Lestrade and the body.

"Took you long enough!" cries Lestrade as they near.

"Yes well, if you must know, John simply _wouldn't _get up, and then he insisted that he _had_ to have something to eat! But we're here, so you might as well stop sniveling and tell what you know!" Sherlock snapped, instantly regretting it when he saw a look of hurt pass over John's face. Why couldn't Lestrade just kept his big mouth closed and leave him to his thoughts, which had been, until that moment, of John.

"Alright, fine! no need to get your panties in a bunch! the victim is male, about thirty five. A woman says she heard a gun shot and squealing tires, so she came down after a bit to investigate and found him. But as you'll see her story doesn't fit with the injuries on the body."

Lestrade was right, as the body came into full view they could see how truly mangled it was. There was also a horrible smell clinging to the area. It was so bad John actually gagged and muttered something about Sherlock's experiments.

"Have you considered the gunshot and tires were simply for effect? Perhaps someone wanted us to find this body." Sherlock says crouching down to examine the body, paying no mind of the increased intensity of the stench.

"Why? They've got to realize that they're gonna get caught!" exclaimed Lestrade.

"Oh how obtuse can you get Jeremy?" cried Sherlock, so exasperated he barely heard John's quiet correction of the DI's name. "It's all for the attention! They _want_ to be recognized!" Sherlock paused in mid rant with an expression on his face that everyone immediately recognized as understanding. "Oh!" Sherlock breathed."Oh!"

"Well?" supplied Lestrade.

"It's Moriarty! Though the mangling isn't really his style. But the attention hogging, it has Moriarty written all over it. Wait! The smell!It's acid! This man's wounds are both from a knife and acid! The knife was no doubt to throw us through a little loop!..." Sherlock continues rambling on about this aspect and that, his eyes ablaze with excitement. John, however, is no longer paying attention to Sherlock's babbling. Something else has caught his eye, a large blue box, about the size of a phone booth, which was exactly what it appeared to be as it had the words 'police public call box' across the top. It had the word 'Badwolf' graffitied on it, but other wise was almost completely spotless.

"Sherlock?" John calls cautiously, as he sees something else near the box. "Sherlock! Look at this!" he calls louder.

"What is it John?" Sherlock asks a little annoyed John interrupted him, but willing to make time for this beloved man.

"I'm not quite sure but I think you aught to take a look at it."

"Alright, alright." mumbles Sherlock, already walking towards John. "What? The Police Box?" he asks surprised that John would bother him for something so insignificant.

"No on the wall, some sort of poster or note." If he were to be honest, he wasn't sure what it was, because he didn't want to get any closer, it looked awfully menacing even from there. Sherlock however strode straight up to the offending piece of paper, seemingly unafraid.

"You were right about it being a message John." Sherlock said as he looked at the words and small almost doodled pictures on the page. It read something like this...

Hi Sherly:) I missed you ;-; Did you miss me?

I hope you did. Hey Sherly, ya wanna play a Game?

To late game's already started. enjoy! Oh and Sherly,

there's some one you should meet. Their a lot like me!

Have you ever met our prime minster, Mr. Saxon? Well

you're going to! Hope you'll be falling and failing, but

only because I love you! Tick Tock Sherly I'll be

waiting.

Of course there was a lot more blood and blackness involved in the actual picture Sherlock was looking at. Also there was a rather destrbing photo of a young child wearing a world war two gas mask.

"This doesn't look good." he muttered, because he knew what it implied. Moriarty had something big planed and it involved the prime minister no less. At least it would be interesting.

**Hi again! Hope you liked it and I hope to post another soon. No promises though, as this chapter demonstrated. as always please review, I need feed back or my writing won't get any better. also please follow and favorite, you wont want to miss a thing. love and hugs and cookies to all, and maybe some popcorn ;)**


End file.
